


Haunted Circus

by DuoXKouga



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Blood and Violence, Boys Kissing, CircusAU, Cuddling & Snuggling, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Slash, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Platonic Cuddling, Stalking, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuoXKouga/pseuds/DuoXKouga
Summary: There were many stories of an old circus that used to be around many years ago that brought joy and smiles to all who came.  The purest of souls were filled with laughter, but the circus had a dark secret.  Led by the ringleader, The Grand High Blood (GHB), the rumors started that the circus lead certain people to their deaths.After his innocent son is killed in a botched plot of revenge, GHB curses the village, the forest, and the circus itself until the day things would re-set.  Marvus Xoloto has been in charge of what remains of the circus since the day they were cursed.  Being forced to live for many years, people who go too curious usually never found their way home.The circus members continued to live on, waiting for the day they can bring about the music and joy they had once been able to provide.When a study group of high school students arrive, the wheels of fate start to spin as the re-incarnation of GHB's murdered son enters the cursed grounds and this time, the circus plans for its re-opening.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor, Gamzee Makara/Marvus Xoloto, Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram, Karkat Vantas/Equius Zahhak, Mituna Captor/Kurloz Makara
Kudos: 5





	1. Dream Information

There were many stories of an old circus that used to be around many years ago that brought joy and smiles to all who came. The purest of souls were filled with laughter, but the circus had a dark secret. Led by the ringleader, The Grand High Blood (GHB), the rumors started that the circus lead certain people to their deaths.   
After his innocent son is killed in a botched plot of revenge, GHB curses the village, the forest, and the circus itself until the day things would re-set. Marvus Xoloto has been in charge of what remains of the circus since the day they were cursed. Being forced to live for many years, people who go too curious usually never found their way home.   
The circus members continued to live on, waiting for the day they can bring about the music and joy they had once been able to provide.  
When a study group of high school students arrive, the wheels of fate start to spin as the re-incarnation of GHB's murdered son enters the cursed grounds and this time, the circus plans for its re-opening.

WARNINGS! This story will contain descriptions of murder, blood, gore, death, mental manipulation, some sexual content, langauge, male/male relationships, sacrificial cult stuff, and lots of other content that may not be suitable for all readers.  
Please heed the warnings at the begining of each chapter.  
I do not own Homestuck or any characters that are in Homestuck used for this work. I do own the OCs that I did sub in to help with charcters I needed to fill in. All rights for Homestuck go to Andrew Hussie.

I did post this to both my fanfiction.net and wattpad accounts both under the same username DuoXKouga.

  
Hello Dear Readers! This is DuoXKouga and I'm finally bringing some of my writing this way for you all to enjoy. This whole work is based on a dream I have quite frequently and I do hope you enjoy what I have turned it into. Please remember that this work is a Homestuck AU which this particular AU was made by me so please don't copy it without my direct permission.   
I work very hard with my ideas and I want to be able to share them without too much hassle or worry. Written down below before we fully begin, is the dream that this whole work is based on and I'm really glad I have it written down better now. I have this dream very often so the details never truly fade from mind.   
/////////////////

It always starts the same. I'm with a group of people I love and we're heading towards this place, but we hear of a place that's supposedly haunted. We agree to go only to take a look at it.

We travel past several cornfields and we come across this trailer park that has big houses towards the back.  
All the people seem really friendly as we walk down this path. I'm uneasy as the people tell me how good it is to see me again and they always say a name, but it's always muffled. They smile strangely at me as we continue along.

We have to get into a car to follow them to the haunted place and it goes along a road that makes me very uneasy. It's so close to the edge and I always feel so afraid.  
When we arrive, the first thing I see is the dense forest near by then a two story home before I see the decaying and rotting carnival rides from the circus that use to be there. There's the swing ride, the colors dulled and it's tilted with only 4 swings still in the air. Vines and plants covering it as I see the rust on it.

The next thing I see it the Ferris Wheel with a single car still intact at the top. A tree is growing in the middle of it, the paint chipping off. Then there's the merry go round which is missing all its horses and vines covers it as well. There's a faint humming of the music still in the air as my friends journey towards the remnants of this once happy place.  
I feel more uneasy, this feeling bubbling in my stomach as something just doesn't feel right. Two hands come down onto my shoulders, gently but they feel so heavy. My friends don't seem to notice as I'm lead away by a man in a hood. I've seen this man before throughout our trip. At the trailer park, the cornfield. I feel like I should know him, but there's nothing as he leads me to the home.

The door is opened and I'm gently coaxed inside, the door closing behind us as I stumble forward into the large living room. All the people who had smiled at me at the trailer park are sitting around with smiles on their faces, telling me they're so glad I was back. I tell them that they're all crazy, that I'm not who they think I am and when I go to leave, the man in the hood stops me.

My mind goes fuzzy as I see memories, flashes of the carnival. My mind can't tell reality from dream as the people flicker between their makeup and colorful outfits to what they wear now. I stumble, grabbing at my head as I try to make sense of what's going on. I look towards the mirror and I see what appears to be me, but it's no longer me. I can clearly see myself, but instead of me, there's a pale gangly teenager standing in my place. He's pale with dark circles under his eyes and long raven locks.  
I turn to look back at the people who smile at me and then the man takes down his hood revealing a face I knew from these memories.

He tells me it's so good to have the new ringleader back so the carnival could continue. He tells me that they have been waiting for the son to return and claim what his father left him. I tell them how much I missed them as the man hugs me close.

They tell me how much fun it will be for the carnival to start again after the last time.

Memories of screaming and blood flash before my eyes as we walk out of the home, the people in song as we head towards the forest. Ghouls rise from their resting place as I lead my carnival back to its rightful place.

My friends stare at me asking me what's going on and always before I wake my hands are stained with blood and I see bodies mangled together. The echos of the circus fade as I awaken from dream to reality.

///

With the dream described, you have some of the details for the story you are about to read. I can't guarantee constant updates or how frequent they will be. I do work full time and I am also in school as well. Most of the updates will come at night when I get time to access my laptop.  
Any form of negativity or hate or bullying will be deleted.   
I'll see you all in the Prologue!!

DuoXKouga signing off!


	2. Chapter 00- Prologue: The Curse

Hello Dear Readers! This is DuoXKouga and I'm proud to begin the true story to you with the Prologue chapter!

WARNINGS!!!

First off, I do not own Homestuck or any of the Homestuck Characters used in this story. Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie. OC characters used within the story are my own OCs that I'm using to help fill out roles.

Second, this story contains content that may not be suitable for certain readers which is why this story is MATURE. This story contains descriptions of blood, gore, death, malexmale relationships, language, violence, and sacrificial cult stuff. If there is any need for any other tags, I will add them.

Pairings will include mostly Tavros/Gamzee, Equius/Karkat, Eridan/Sollux, Onesided!Marvus/Gamzee, and many more that will eventually be listed.

Keep all comments nice. Anything negative, hateful, or bullying will be deleted!

//////

Chapter 00: Prologue- The Curse

//

There's an old story, long passed down near some villages in the old area once called Alternia. 

They tell this story to their children. Some say to keep their children from going into the nearby forest. There used to be another village closer to the forest long ago, but has since been reduced to a few desolate buildings that no one will venture near. They call this story the Giant Ringleader.

The tale of the Giant Ringleader and of his circus is a story many elders know and pass down on nights.

The Giant Ringleader was a tall man who many people described as a friendly, gentle giant who had a big circus filled with many talented people. The Ringleader himself had saved many of his circus from fates of abuse or death in the streets and had offered them a place where they would be safe and be a big happy family.

Many of them were forever grateful to be given a chance that no one else had given them and just as he had promised to them, they had formed a huge family who all took care of each other. The Ringleader's most prized possessions were of his two sons. The eldest works within the shadows of the circus creating music for children to enjoy while the youngest was loving and innocent. 

The circus, itself, however had two sides to it. It brought joy and laughter to those who had done no evil, but for those with tainted hearts and bloodstained hands, visiting this circus was a one time deal. Once you came in, you never left.

The circus punishes those with an evil heart while protecting those with a good heart. The circus continued to bring in those who had no place to go and gave them a home. However, one day in the late fall, it all changed.

The youngest son had been lured away from the circus by someone with evil heart and the Ringleader had the circus searching for him until they found him. The Ringleader's heart broke as he found the cold, lifeless body of his youngest son whose throat had been cut wide open and had obviously struggled to get away. The eldest son watched with saddened eyes as his father carried his dead son home. The eldest followed close, his hand gripping the shirt of his father.

When the circus saw their Ringleader return, they were left horrified at the site of the dead body their savior carried. The Ringleader asks his eldest to search for the person whose taint matches what was left on his youngest and gathers the best of his circus.

The eldest went village to village until he found him and he went to return when he is attacked and almost killed, but he manages to get away. The Ringleader is enraged at the sight of bruises on his eldest and his troupe follows him to the village, concern in them for the dark shadows that seemed to follow their leader.

Once they reached the village, the Ringleader demanded the village hand over the impure soul who murdered his youngest. The village refuses, demanding that he and his group leave immediately. The Ringleader demands again for the impure soul to be handed over and once again the village refuses.

It happened in an instant, but for the children who had watched, it felt like an eternity. Shadows formed from behind the Ringleader before his troupe attacked the villagers, sparring the children, but the adults all perished in a blood bath. The man responsible for the death of his youngest was to meet a fate worse than death.

The shadows were friends of the Ringleader whose talent for dark magic was well known within the circus. The shadows who had been fond of the youngest son had made a deal with the Ringleader for the soul of the man in exchange for the end of his entire blood line. 

As the Ringleader ends his life, the shadows cry out that his last descendant is gone, missing from the village entirely. The Ringleader returns to the circus with his troupe after taking the children to different villages and spreading them out. He calls for his eldest and is horrified to discover his eldest missing with no one knowing where he is.

The Ringleader is lost to his despair of losing his most precious possessions and the shadows lash out at everything and everyone. The shadows take the Ringleader away into the darkness, a curse descending on the circus, the people, the forest, and the surrounding land.

Rumors are that the curse was for the day when the youngest finally returns, the circus can begin again or if the last of the line of the man who murdered the youngest son was destroyed the curse would be lifted, but no one knew for sure. 

The circus had disappeared over that night, the surrounding area was left to rot as the story of what happened scared everyone away from ever returning. Some say this story was to keep children from ever going into the woods.

A story to put fear into children to keep them in line, but no one knows for certain.

However, this all changed the day fate began to spin and pull strings closer together.

///End Prologue////

There it is. The Prologue is done and hopefully within the week I can have the first chapter introducing our main cast up for you all to be able to enjoy.  
Leave a comment if you want and I'll try to respond when I can!

Until next time,

This is DuoXKouga, signing off!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the PROLOGUE!!
> 
> Updates may be at random, but I will do my best. I hope you all enjoy and I look forward to seeing you all in the next chapter!!
> 
> We'll be meeting our cast of characters!!

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS! This story will contain descriptions of murder, blood, gore, death, mental manipulation, some sexual content, langauge, male/male relationships, sacrificial cult stuff, and lots of other content that may not be suitable for all readers.  
> Please heed the warnings at the begining of each chapter.  
> I do not own Homestuck or any characters that are in Homestuck used for this work. I do own the OCs that I did sub in to help with charcters I needed to fill in. All rights for Homestuck go to Andrew Hussie.
> 
> I did post this to both of my other fanfiction accounts, my fanfiction.net and my wattpad accounts both under the name DuoXKouga.


End file.
